70th Hunger Games
by FruitSnackaz
Summary: Chloe lives in District 11 and is terrified that she or her 12 yearold sister will be reaped, instead her best friend gets reaped. Will she volunteer for her or will she let her go to the arena and fight to her death? Who will win the 70th Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**The 70****th**** Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

Tomorrow is the reaping, and my chances are low for being the girl tribute for District 11 hunger games.

I am still worried about tomorrow what if I get reaped, or worse my 12 year old sister Angel. She wouldn't stand a chance in the arena. She is still scared of the dark, how would she survive in the arena alone with angry kids hunting her.

It is almost 12 pm and I am in the forest alone sitting by the campfire alone when I here leaves getting crushed and sticks being snapped in half.

I turn around and see a girl with dark clothes, and her hair is blowing in the wind. It is my friend Mable.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She asks. "I needed sometime alone before the reaping, I was going to head back to my cabin in a bit."

I put out the fire and walk back to the my house with Mable.

I lay down in my bed, tossing and turning and I can't fall asleep.

I feel breathing down my neck, and turn my head slightly to see a girl holding a knife to my neck.

I throw her off me and run as far as I can, as a knife kills me, I jolt awake crying.

I look at the clock and it is 7:30am and the reaping starts in a hour, I better get ready. I wake my sister and we arrive just before the reaping begins.

The escort walks over to the mic and gabs on about the Dark Days.

She walks over to the boys bowl and picks out a name.

"Ian Fox!" says Claudia the escort. Claudia walks to the girls bowl and picks out a slip of paper.

"Mable Clementine!" She says

It can't be her, a tear drips from my eye.

She has no skills that could be useful in the arena, and I can't let her be killed in the games. I have to volunteer.

"I volunteer!" I say emotionally.

"what is your name?" Claudia says. "Chloe Smith ." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: train rideThings are a little bit slow it will be more fascinating at training and he games. So I know I am not writing to no one please review.**After the justice building they pushed us on a train that would take us to the Capitol. Our escort showed us to our rooms and told us to come to the sitting area of the train when we are ready.I settled in and went to the sitting area, the room was very luxurious with colorful furniture and black mentor Carter told us about the events that will be taking place in the Capitol, and asked if we had any questions about the arena or sponsors"What would be the best way to yet sponsors?" I asked."Act sweet and play nice, make them love you."After tons of questions, dinner is ready and our Avox serves us turkey, ham, carrots, and sweet food was delicious. It was a long stressful day, I need to get some sleep.I plop down on my bed and quickly tall asleep.I awake by he sound of knocking, it is my escort yelling at me to get up or my breakfast will be made us eggs, toast, bacon, and food was wonderful as always, but a little cold. I should have set my alarm clock."Ian, can I see you in my room when your finished?"I escort him to my room and close the door. "The first thing I want to ask you is are we going to be a team in the games? We both have unique abilities that could be helpful to us both.""I guess we can, and we have to think of a plan for the careers." Ian says."Both of us have great talents one of us can impress the careers and one of us can join the careers and kill them in there sleep." Ian blurts out with excitement.I am thinking it could work, but there is a possibility it won' have finally came to an conclusion of what we are going to do, and it is exactly what Ian said."Dinner!" The Escort said served us the same thing as last night.I am not complaining, it was he best meal I had in my life, and probably the biggest meal I ever talk about battle strategies and our strengths and weaknesses over dinner. I am great with throwing knives, and I am very stealthy, I told them."I used my stealth to steal apples and other fruits back at 11, but let's keep that between told us he is great at making traps and fires, he is also good at using melee weapons, knifes, swords, things like dinner the Avox treats us with dessert, she makes a scrumptious cake, and brownies with walnuts."More wonderful food made by the Avox." I say with a laugh.A little while after dinner we hear loud cheering and screaming, and I figure we are at the Capitol."We are here!" says load of the train and settle in to the training tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The CapitolHope you enjoy! Please arrive at the Training Tower, then we get settled in and we meet our stylist starts on our outfits for the awhile I sit down and think of these cruel games, and how I would never see my family again.I hear my name being called in a whisper behind me, I turn around and it is Ian signaling me to come to his closes the door and begins to talk."I will go after the careers in the games, I don't have much of a family." Ian says."I can't let you do that, we both do it, well first we have to be invited to the careers. They have a rule, if u get a score of at least 9, you are invited to the careers an we have the skills to do that." I say.*Knock* *Knock* "Your outfits are finished." Titus says with excitement. Ian opens he door and Titus holds up he outfits.I smile, I am speechless these are the worst outfits ever."Wow, they are...great."Ian looks at me with a weird look."They are hideous!" I blurt out on accident.I stop and stare at him then sprint into my room and lock the door.A tear drips from my eye as I slowly fall asleep.I awake and poke my head out the door, it doesn't look like Titus is awake, I slowly walk out the door and wait for breakfast. I hear a door open, it is Titus.I apologize. "It is fine after a while a realized they weren't good. I created new walks in his room and pulls out a beautiful dress with small fruits hanging from the bottom and apple ear rings."I love it!" I say with enthusiasm .I don't know what is for Ian, but it should be has awaken, and breakfast is over. I try on my outfit and it fits then before we know it is time for the parade. Ian and I load on the chariot and the parade chariots stop and President Snow is rambling on.

After 10 minutes of being lectured about the games and the Dark Days the parade is over and we go back to the Training Tower .

When we arrive at our room in the tower the Avox has dinner ready for us on the table.

I get changed and sit down and start chowing down on this delicious food.

We discuss Me and Ian's plan after we eat, and they all think it is almost a full proof plan. The careers could see it coming though. I cleared my plate and headed to bed because the first day of training is tomorrow.

I am tossing a turning, terrified because in three days the games begin. After a hour I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training Days**

**I decided to do both training days in one chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Today is training, I hop in the shower and pick the soap and shampoo, then quickly dry off.

I am ready for training, now its time to eat.

Our Avox brings out eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. It all looks good but I only take eggs and toast because I am anxious to get to training.

We are all finished eating. We walk in the elevator and press the basement button.

Districts 1, 3, 5, 8 are already here. There are many stations for me to go to, but I chose the throwing knife station.

I pick up three throwing knives, aim, fire, the first knife hits its target. I throw the last to and they both hit there target.

Everyone is staring at me because I hit all three targets, even the gamemakers look impressed.

I look over at Ian, he took all of his targets heads off with his eyes shut.

I go over to look at more weapons and I see one unusual weapons, it is a hidden blade in a round shape item that you where on your arm.

Well that might be a good weapon for me because the weapon is used for stealth and I am very stealthy. I wonder why there is poison next to the hidden blade I guess that's what its called.

Maybe you put poison on it and when you stab someone there poisoned.

I slip the hidden blade on and go to the station, I take a second to figure out how it works. I figure it out and take out my targets.

Again, everyone is staring.

I look over at the careers, they look almost like they want me to join them.

I walk past them to the climbing station, mostly to see if they will say anything.

I am at the climbing station and they didn't say anything, but they are probably thinking it.

I quickly climb the tree and right before I reach the top I slip and fall to the ground.

I stand right back up and go to the camouflage station.

I was never go at drawling or painting so this is probably the worst station for me to go to.

The gamemakers announce that the session is over and the private sessions are tomorrow. We all go back to our room in the tower.

It is almost time for dinner, it smells like the Avox is cooking up a great meal.

I sit down on the couch and then Ian joins me. "You did a great job with those swords, Ian.

"Thanks, I was very nervous, and you did an amazing job with the knives and the hidden blade." Says Ian.

"I think the careers were impressed with us both." I say with excitement.

The Avox brings out our dinner and places it on the diner room table.

I am munching on my food when the escort and mentor congratulate us with our great effort in the first session of training.

"Tomorrow we will find if we are invited to the careers." I say to Ian

"Yea, what if one of us doesn't get invited to the careers or worse both of us." Ian replies.

"Only time will tell, lets get some rest for tomorrow." I say.

I lay down in my bed quickly falling asleep.

I awake with the sun shining in my window, birds chirping, and the Capitol roaring. The Capitol keeps getting louder and louder every minute, I can barely hear my self think.

I walk into the living room and tell my Avox that I am not hungry today, so I don't want breakfast.

She doesn't reply since she can't talk because the Capitol cut out all the Avoxes tongues.

The escort tells me to get ready for training, and wake up Ian.

I knock on is door.

"Rise and shine, it is training day!" I say in a high pitched voice.

Then I get ready not knowing if Ian got up or not, but I can't stop thinking of what my score might be.

I wash my face off, brush my teeth, well I don't brush my teeth a robotic thing does it for me.

"I'm going to die in the bloodbath." I keep thinking to my self.

A hour goes by and its time for training, I guess I spent all my time in the bathroom.

"I was worried about you, you've been in there for a hour." the escort says.

We take the elevator down to the training area and we wait in line for 11's turn. Before I know it, District 10 girl tribute is already in there. Then in about a minute she comes out looking unpleased with what she done in there.

It is Ian turn to go in to the private session, the doors open and he walks in.

Ian's POV

I pick up the sword, walk into the middle of the room and ten targets surround me. I get into a stance and unleash my fury and take out all the targets in one swing.

I look over at the gamemakers they gave me a smile and said continue.

I pick up three knifes and did the same thing took out all my targets.

"Thank you." Said the head game maker.

He dismissed me and I walked out of the room with a huge smile on my face.

Chloe POV

It seems like Ian had a good private session, hopefully same for me. I walk in and pick up three throwing knifes, hidden blade, and one melee knife.

I calmly throw the first knife in the target, then targets start moving towards me, I run up and stab the hidden blade into the target, turn around and slice the targets neck. Then finally throw the last two knives into the next two targets.

The gamemakers don't do anything but stare. Then they clap and dismissed me.

Then we walked back to our room and waited for the scores.

**A/N: The scores will be in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Scores**

**Hope you enjoy! Please Review.**

District 1:

Courtney: 9

Russell:10

District 2:

Caitlyn:10

Kendall:10

District 3:

Korra: 7

Brandon:5

District 4:

Mandy: 8

Tray:10

District 5:

Jo: 3

Logan: 4

District 6:

Mia: 7

James: 6

District 7:

Morgan: 2

Carlos: 6

District 8:

Sandy: 4

Patrick: 3

District 9:

Emily: 8

Eric: 7

District 10:

Tara: 3

Christian: 5

District 11:

Chloe: 7

Ian 9

District 12:

Susan: 1

Brian: 4

**A/N: Notice that Chloe did NOT get a high enough score to be invited to the careers, but keep reading for a twist.**


End file.
